<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha - C418 by FourEyedMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013832">Alpha - C418</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster'>FourEyedMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, It/Its Pronouns for Posey Morris, Minecraft, Non-Binary Attley Grimshaw, Non-Binary Posey Morris, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Attley Grimshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attley stays up later than usual, only to make a new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Attley Grimshaw &amp; Sammy Talbot, Attley Grimshaw/Posey Morris, Fletch Gray &amp; Attley Grimshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started in a game of Walls on a popular minecraft server, it was simple just three other players with Attley. Who cared that it was two AM in the morning? It was fine, it was comfortable enough to play stomach down with blankets wrapped around them. They only let their head and arms peek out, stuffing a pillow against their chest to be level with the computer.</p>
<p>Attley reached over to switch on a light and looked back to see that two players had left the team, leaving them with one other player. The player’s username, “Red_Scarf_Moth” was slightly endearing, along with the minecraft skin of a rosy maple moth with a red scarf and a skirt. The other player would go forwards and then pause to turn, or just go sideways. It was odd but it seemed to work for the player. </p>
<p>Attley gathered their courage and sent a friend request, typing in the command to send a message.</p>
<p>	[Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] Hey! ::::3</p>
<p>Attley cringed, maybe that came on too strong. Or, maybe not, considering the other player had accepted their friend request.</p>
<p>	[Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] hello? <br/>	[Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] We got ditched but I was wondering if you wanted we could play on my own server?</p>
<p>The player paused what they had been doing, just looking at Attley in game. Before punching them and spamming shift.</p>
<p>	[Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] ok pog i can do that.<br/>	[Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] you got a discord or something?<br/>	[Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] uhh yeah! It is Arachni-REDACTED#4456<br/>	[Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] keepin a theme i see, mines p.doll#6660</p>
<p>Attley snorted at the number, writing it down and sending another friend request. It was eagerly accepted. Attley grinned and wiggled a little in their blanket roll as they opened a chat.</p>
<p>	Arachni-REDACTED:<br/>Hehe hell number</p>
<p>	p.doll:<br/>How many times to you have to listen to bad boy by cascada nightcore remix to be declared clinically depressed</p>
<p>	Arachni-REDACTED:<br/>69</p>
<p>	p.doll:<br/>Can we get married /hj</p>
<p>	Arachni-REDACTED:<br/>Sorry my pal my bud my chum im in a committed relationship with my pet spider no dice</p>
<p>	p.doll:<br/>Pensive emoji. . .</p>
<p>	Arachni-REDACTED: <br/>ANYWAYS MINECRAFT. My server is uhhhhh sanitycircus.aternos.me</p>
<p>They had already set up the server, joining the world and checking chests. They eagerly waited for the chat message to pop up to tell them their new friend had joined. After a few minutes the fated message popped up and Attley rushed to spawn with a bunch of supplies for their new friend. They jumped and spammed shift, the new friend punching Attley again and then profusely apologizing. </p>
<p>	[Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] uhhhh sorry for not asking before but what pronouns do you use?<br/>        [Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] i use they/them!! Thanks for asking ::::D<br/>        [Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] OH POG I USE IT/ITS but she/her around the cis people <br/>        [Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] the cis people. . . <br/>	[Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] also you can call me p if you want<br/>        [Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] pee. . .<br/>        [Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] actually no. blocked<br/>        [Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] NO PLEASE &lt;::::3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PL</p>
<p>Arachni-REDACTED has been slain by Red_Scarf_Moth</p>
<p>        [Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>        [Red_Scarf_Moth to Arachni-REDACTED] &gt;:3c<br/>        [Arachni-REDACTED to Red_Scarf_Moth] VIOLENCE</p>
<p>Attley laughed to themself, trying not to be too loud. The pair continued like this well into the morning, P logging off of Minecraft and going invisible on discord. They stretch and kicked off their blankets to get comfortable. Attley stumbled to the bathroom to brush their teeth, avoiding their little brother on the way to no avail. They eventually encountered him in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Victor please, my little guy, little shrimp mans. . .” They shook him slightly, yawning. He grimaced at them, removing their hands from his shoulders and looking at them questioningly. </p>
<p>“You’re up, Very early by your standards,” He said, Attley laughed, breathing in his face. Victor gagged and pushed Attley away. </p>
<p>“NEVERMIND! Nevermind! Forget I said ANYTHING! Goodbye!” Victor screeched, pushing Attley into the bathroom while they laughed. Attley looked at themself in the mirror, checking the eye bags and acne deciding to just rinse their face and brush their teeth before heading to bed. Maybe try to fix their sleeping schedule to not stay awake until six in the morning, who knows. </p>
<p>They stumbled back into their room. Shuffling around to find the baggie of dead cockroaches for Mrs.F, it was found in one of their desk drawers. Attley dropped a few into their spider’s terrarium, watching her crawl out to munch. They dragged their blankets back onto their bed, settling in to sleep through the day again.</p>
<p>Or at least until two in the afternoon, waking up to a knock on their door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grocery time! Attley manages to rope a new friend into the group again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kid? It’s past noon you gotta get up and out.”</p><p> </p><p>They groaned, rolling over in bed and nodding to their mom sleepily. Attley dragged themself out of bed, getting greeted with a hug and brought down to eat food. Their parents talked at them but Attley didn’t process, still groggy. It didn’t click what they were being asked to do until a grocery list was pressed into their hands and they were told to call Fletch to help out.<br/>
“Kid we get you’re sleepy and you want to stay home but you need to do something,” They told them, Attley still trying to process and reconnect to earth. They nodded slowly and got dressed. They had been given a pretty standard grocery list, to say the least. But knowing themself they could probably fly through the task with ease. Except with Fletch they would stall and probably not complete the task at all. But it’s possible! And so Attley calls their best friend since childhood, pacing around the living room.</p><p>“Attley you’re up early,” He answers, sounding a little too smug. Considering he wakes up at 10 sharp every weekend, he is allowed to.</p><p>“Look, look, look. I gotta do uh- groceries and all,” They yawned, pulling on shoes.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re asking me to join you, and not just calling me to hear you complain, huh?” </p><p>Attley snorted, rolling their eyes, “No, you’re going to have to hear me rustle around the grocery store for like 2 hours. I’ll have you on mute and all it will be torture because I will purposefully mispronounce products and you won’t be able to correct me.”</p><p>“Sounds like hell, are you going to pick me up?” He laughed, rustling sounds heard on his end. Attley considered this, halfway out the door and holding the keys.</p><p>“Uh, yeah sure are you at your mom’s house?” They could hear Fletch sigh on the other end, something thunking closed. Most likely a door. </p><p>“Unfortunately, I’ll meet you outside in that case?”<br/>
“Yeah man, don’t worry,” Attley hung up on him, grabbing their bike and heading down a few streets. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a much smaller house, painted grey and with a tiled roof. Fletch was waiting on the doorstep, catching a glimpse of them. His foot jerked up and kicked the fence as Attley stopped in front of him. Fletch yelped and hopped back, hissing in pain.</p><p>“Cain instinct,” Fletch grumbled at them as they laughed at him.</p><p>“C’mon, Idiot. We gotta do stuff!” They locked their bike to his fence dragging him by the hand to the local grocery store. The town they lived in wasn’t big, everyone at least knew of everyone. At least Attley liked to think they did, considering how much they made their mom take them to the park to romp outside. </p><p>“If we’re lucky we can catch a rad bug,” Attley grinned, looking at Fletch with a mischievous glint in their eyes, “Or a bog body! That would peak your interest huh, bird man?”</p><p>Fletch rolled his eyes and gave Attley a light snort with a small smile. Unfortunately, Attley found no such bugs as Fletch stayed on the task of getting to the grocery store. He pushed a grocery cart as Attley read the list, written on the back of a CVS Pharmacy receipt, like it was an ancient scroll of lore.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do voices, you know?” Fletch said even though Attley absolutely had to do voices. They had a deep primal urge to read the grocery list in the silliest way possible. Fletch groaned and pushed through, gathering as many groceries as he could remember. </p><p>“There are so many tortillas…” Attley grabbed two different tortilla brands with different labels, “What’s the fucking difference? They’re still wheat and all.”</p><p>“No, I think one of them is whole grain.”<br/>
“Fuck you.”<br/>
Fletch gasped in offence, frowning and grumbling at Attley jokingly. But as he turned away to get a new item Attley could see a small smile on his face.<br/>
Attley headbutted him, grinning from ear to ear, “Heh, dork.”<br/>
“Says you!” Fletch grumbled, trying to pull away.<br/>
“Says YOU, my bestest friend in the whole world!” Attley pulled him in a tight, bone-crushing hug. Fletch wriggled and tried to escape to no avail, eventually relaxing into the hug and reciprocating it.</p><p>“Hey uh, you two need anything?” Someone interrupted, clearing their throat. The two broke away from the hug, Attley grinning awkwardly.</p><p>“Uh! No we’re fine! Thanks though!” They said, waving the person off and looking them over. They had scruff and were dressed in the store's employee uniform.</p><p>“No problem you two, don’t be afraid to tell me if you need anything,” They grin, giving them fingerguns and tapping the sunglasses they wore.</p><p>“Nice glasses by the way!” Attley said, returning the grin.<br/>
“Thanks, they’re for the lights, they tend to be brighter than my liking,” They chuckle and point at Attley’s jacket, “Nice jacket by the way.”</p><p>“Well thanks to you too, uhhhhh. . .” Attley searched for a name before realizing they hadn’t been given one.</p><p>“It’s Sammy, Sammy Talbott, He/Him and It/its,” He held out his hand to shake, Attley grabbed it eagerly and shook it.</p><p>“Attley c’mon this is the grocery store not a meet and greet--” Fletch started before Attley shushed him.<br/>
“C’mon man you need new friends too. Sammy this is Fletch, he/him,” Attley said, gesturing to Fletch.</p><p>“Oh fun! Hey, can I have y’alls number? Ya seem like fun folks,” Sammy smiled.<br/>
“Fucking love friendship. . .” Attley eagerly punched Sammy’s number into their phone contacts. Fletch rolled his eyes and also swapped his number with Sammy, to be polite. Sammy managed to point them around a little to make their trip quicker, checking them out.</p><p>“You double as a cashier?” Attley asked, setting down a few items.<br/>
“Well yeah, it’s my main thing but uh- I’m supposed to help around as well? They’re short on employees like, over half of the time,” He explained, checking them out. </p><p>“That’ll be all?” He said, looking at the pair.<br/>
“Yep! Thanks!” Attley bounced on their heels as they bagged the groceries themself, showing off to Fletch how many they could carry. It was barely more than he could handle himself, but he still cracked a smile at Attley’s antics. </p><p>“It’s a long walk to your house, especially holding this,” Fletch said, lifting a few bags. Attley shrugged and grinned.</p><p>“I just like hanging out with you, dude.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oughgug i care fletch and attley. . . theyre bros. . . im wailing</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not sure what the update schedule for this will be but! i'll try and finish it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>